


Unerwartet

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Rating: P16Team: RapunzelSommerchallenge: Romantik/Intimität: "Aber du kannst mich nicht mal leiden...?" - für michPairing: Thiel/Boerne Pre-SlashGenre: Angst/Drama, evtl. h/c, Pre-SlashZeitliche Einordnung: Thiel ist noch recht neu in Münster.Warnungen: Achtung: Gewalt. Entführung. Hat was von Folter, würde ich sagen... ist aber nicht zu graphisch. Hoffe ich.Länge: 1619 WörterZeit: 120 MinutenA/N: Viel weniger so, wie ich es eigentlich haben wollte... Aber dann waren die zwei Stunden um und jetzt kann ich nichts mehr ändern. Meh.





	Unerwartet

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P16  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Sommerchallenge: Romantik/Intimität: "Aber du kannst mich nicht mal leiden...?" - für mich  
> Pairing: Thiel/Boerne Pre-Slash  
> Genre: Angst/Drama, evtl. h/c, Pre-Slash  
> Zeitliche Einordnung: Thiel ist noch recht neu in Münster.  
> Warnungen: Achtung: Gewalt. Entführung. Hat was von Folter, würde ich sagen... ist aber nicht zu graphisch. Hoffe ich.  
> Länge: 1619 Wörter  
> Zeit: 120 Minuten  
> A/N: Viel weniger so, wie ich es eigentlich haben wollte... Aber dann waren die zwei Stunden um und jetzt kann ich nichts mehr ändern. Meh.

 

 

Thiel hört das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen, spürt, wie die Adern in seinem Hals pulsieren. Die Augenbinde tut weh, drückt so stark auf seine Augen, dass er keine Schwärze, sondern Sterne sieht. Modrige, feuchte Luft schmerzt bei jedem Atemzug. Die Kälte des Steinbodens, auf dem er kniet, frisst sich viel zu schnell durch seine Jeans. Er friert. Der Boden ist nass, aber er spürt keinen Regen. Eigentlich weiß er nicht mal, ob er drinnen oder draußen ist. Oder wo überhaupt.

 

„Na, was ist?“, raunt der fremde Mann ihm hämisch zu. „Angst?“

 

Thiel kann nicht antworten. Will nicht antworten. Er ist starr vor Schock und Schmerzen und er hat nicht mal mehr die Kraft, sich hier weg zu wünschen.

 

„Die finden dich nie.“

 

Er beißt auf das Stück Stoff, das ihm der Kerl nachlässig in den Mund gestopft hat und das ihn am Sprechen nur geringfügig hindern würde.

Eigentlich ist er sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie hier nur zu zweit sind. Dass es nur ein Mensch ist, der ihn hier festhält. Auch wenn er nichts gesehen und auch nicht sonderlich viel gehört hat, aber die Schritte, die sich ab und an von hier nach da bewegen, gehören alle zu einer Person. Außerdem spricht nur einer.

Soweit er das beurteilen kann, ist er selbst nicht sonderlich verletzt. Gut, seine Hände sind so eng auf seinen Rücken gefesselt, dass seine Schultern langsam wehtun, und  die Position, in der er hier in der Nässe kniet, wird auf Dauer ziemlich ungemütlich. Seine Haare sind nass und irgendwas tropft über sein Gesicht, aber das kann auch Wasser sein, nicht zwingend Blut. Weh tut jedenfalls nichts, zumindest vom Hals an aufwärts.

 

„Merkst du, wie alleine du bist?“ Die fremde Stimme ist jetzt ganz nah an seinem Ohr und Thiel zuckt instinktiv weg, nur um von einer rabiaten Hand in seinen Haaren wieder in Position gezogen zu werden.

„Niemand sucht dich. Und selbst wenn, niemand wird dich finden.“ Ein fieses Lachen.

 

Thiel will protestieren. Will sagen, dass er ein tolles Team hat, das sich sicher Sorgen macht, wenn er nicht zum Dienst erscheint. Auch wenn er noch nicht allzu lange in Münster ist. Seine Kollegen wissen, dass etwas grundlegend falsch sein muss, wenn er nicht an sein Handy geht, und überhaupt, da ist ja noch sein Vermieter und Nachbar, den er noch nicht so recht einschätzen kann, der aber sicher merkt, wenn Thiel nicht da ist.

Trotzdem bringt er keinen Ton raus.

 

Er weiß nicht mal mehr, wie er hierher gekommen ist. Das letzte, woran er sich erinnert, ist, dass er sich abends nach dem Dienst auf sein Fahrrad gesetzt hat und heimgefahren ist. Und dann, mitten auf dem Weg, ein plötzlicher Schlag auf den Kopf. Seitdem ist alles dunkel.

 

Thiel ist sich sicher, dass diese Entführung mit seinem aktuellen Fall zu tun hat. Es ist kein sonderlich spektakulärer Fall, sie haben vor einigen Tagen eine weibliche Leiche im Wald gefunden, die ein Hundebesitzer ausgegraben hatte, und es deutete alles auf eine Beziehungstat hin. Ihr Hauptverdächtiger heißt Marcel Heumann. Dessen Ex-Freundin war seit einiger Zeit mit dem Opfer liiert und alles deutet darauf hin, dass Heumann mit der gesamten Situation nicht zurecht gekommen ist.

Das einzige, was ihnen zum erfolgreichen Abschluss des Falls noch fehlt, ist der Verdächtige selbst, aber der ist vor Wochen schon abgetaucht.

Obwohl Thiel der Überzeugung ist, ihn gefunden zu haben, jetzt und hier. Wenn auch in einer Situation, die wirklich nicht gut für ihn aussieht.

 

Sein Kopf wird ein wenig klarer, als etwas frische Luft seine Nase streift. Jetzt ist er sich sicher, dass er sich in einem Gebäude befindet, in einem alten Keller oder ähnlichem.

Und er weiß, dass er gefunden werden wird. Vielleicht... Ja, vielleicht kann er dem Typen in der Zwischenzeit sogar das Geständnis abringen, das sie noch brauchen.

 

„Mmmbh Mpf?“, sagt er. Eigentlich wollte er nach dem Namen seines Entführers fragen, aber der Lappen in seinem Mund stört doch mehr, als er erwartet hat.

 

Der andere kommt rasend schnell näher und reißt erneut an seinen Haaren.

„Du hältst die Schnauze!“, fährt er ihn an.

 

Thiel probiert es erneut und wieder kommen nur unartikulierte Laute aus seiner Kehle. Der Zug an seinen Haaren wird stärker und mehr reflexartig schreit er auf, aber es scheint seine Wirkung zu tun. Er wird losgelassen und der Mann weicht zurück.

 

„Ist ja gut“, lenkt er ein. „Wir machen einen Deal. Du schreist nicht und ich nehme dir den Knebel ab. Kapiert?“

 

Thiel nickt. Seine Kopfhaut schmerzt und erst jetzt bemerkt er, wie angespannt er ist. Wie schnell sein Herz pumpt.

 

Der andere reißt grob an dem Stoff, der um Thiels Gesicht gebunden ist, und zieht mehr schlecht als recht den Knebel weg. Dann spürt Thiel einen schweren Stiefel auf seinem Rücken.

 

„Vorsichtig.“ Der Fremde klingt triumphierend. „Ein falsches Wort und du liegst am Boden.“

 

Das ist nichts, was Thiel riskieren will, besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass er sowieso schon recht schmerzhaft gefesselt ist. Er nickt erneut, diesmal viel vorsichtiger.

 

„Sprich.“

Es klingt ganz danach, als würde der andere die Situation genießen. Die Kontrolle, die er zweifellos ausübt.

 

„Wie...“ Thiel räuspert sich. „Wie heißen Sie?“, fragt er zögerlich.

 

Der Druck in seinem Rücken verstärkt sich.

 

„Ich werde doch sowieso nicht befreit“, fügt er schnell an. „Für Sie besteht da doch keine Gefahr.“

 

„Das geht dich gar nichts an“, pampt ihn der andere an, aber es schwingt ein klein wenig Zweifel mit.

 

Thiel wittert seine Chance.

„Haben Sie Angst?“

 

Ein Schnauben.

„Natürlich nicht.“

 

Er fragt weiter. „Sind Sie Marcel Heumann? Der, der die Neue seiner Freundin umgebracht hat? Mein aktueller Fall?“

 

Entgegen aller Erwartungen lockert sich der Druck auf seinem Rücken.

 

„Und wenn?“

 

Thiel seufzt. „Nichts. Ich kann ja sowieso nichts mehr machen, oder?“

 

„Richtig.“ Er hört förmlich das Grinsen, das der andere aufgesetzt hat.

 

„Herr Heumann.“ Thiel ist sachlich, aber bestimmt.

 

„Hm?“

Es ist deutlich, dass die Reaktion kam, bevor Heumann überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte.

 

„Wusste ich’s doch.“ Thiel kann sich nur mit Mühe nur das siegessichere Grinsen verkneifen.

 

Der Tritt, der folgt, raubt ihm den Atem. Nur Sekunden später bekommt er eine Ohrfeige, die sich gewaschen hat. Und noch eine.

  
„Du hältst jetzt die Schnauze!“, brüllt sein Entführer.

 

Beim nächsten Schlag wird Thiel ohnmächtig.

 

 

\- - - - -

 

 

Als er wieder wach wird, ist alles hell. Sehr hell. Viel zu hell.

Er braucht mehrere Minuten, bis er die Augen so weit aufbekommt, dass er etwas erkennen kann.

 

Sonderlich aufschlussreich ist seine Umgebung nicht. Er blickt auf eine weiße Decke und eine weiße Wand gegenüber. Das Licht ist an, obwohl die Sonne herein scheint. Seltsam.

 

Als er versucht, seinen Kopf zu bewegen, durchzuckt ihn ein stechender Schmerz. Reflexartig stöhnt er auf und kneift die Augen wieder zusammen.

 

Das hier ist nicht mehr der modrige Keller, in dem er die letzten Stunden verbracht hat. Hier ist es hell und sauber und warm und... beinahe angenehm.

Sie haben ihn gefunden. Anders kann er sich seine Situation nicht erklären. Sie haben ihn gefunden und den Kerl verhaftet und er liegt im Krankenhaus.

Dieser Gedanke bringt ihn dazu, es nochmal zu versuchen. Vorsichtig öffnet er seine Augen wieder und guckt direkt in das besorgte Gesicht seiner Vorgesetzten.

 

Ihre Stimme wird deutlicher.

„Thiel? Thiel, sind Sie wach?“

 

Er brummt unwillig.

 

„Thiel! Dem Himmel sei Dank. Wissen Sie eigentlich, was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben?“

 

Er möchte sprechen, möchte fragen, ob sie den Kerl haben, wie lange er geschlafen hat und überhaupt, was der Fall macht. Was er verpasst hat. Aber heraus kommt nur ein jämmerliches Krächzen.

 

„Nicht reden.“ Frau Klemm guckt schon wieder so besorgt. „Ich bringe Ihnen ein Wasser. Bin gleich wieder da.“

 

In wenigen Schritten ist sie an der Tür, dreht sich allerdings nochmal um.

„Ach, Thiel... Wecken Sie ihn nicht.“ Sie deutet irgendwo ans Fußende seines Bettes. „Er sitzt bei Ihnen, seit Sie hier sind. Und ich habe ihn bisher noch nicht schlafen sehen.“ Dann lächelt sie ihn an. „Bis gleich.“

Die Tür fällt zu.

 

Es strengt ihn an, bis ans Fußende seines Bettes zu schauen, und was er da sieht, erstaunt ihn dann doch. Er hat mit seinem Vater gerechnet, aber an seinem Bett sitzt – Boerne. Den Kopf auf Thiels Matratze gelegt, den Rest des Körpers auf einem Stuhl zusammengesunken. Fertig sieht er aus. Müde. Erschöpft. Und obwohl Thiel sich wirklich darum bemüht hat, leise zu sein, beginnt Boerne, sich langsam zu bewegen.

 

„Thiel?“

Boernes Stimme klingt so kratzig, wie Thiels Kehle sich anfühlt. Er räuspert sich leise.

 

„Boerne...“

 

„Thiel!“ Ruckartig steht Boerne auf, tritt zwei Schritte näher und legt seine Hand auf Thiels. „Da sind Sie ja! Wissen Sie eigentlich, was für Sorgen wir uns um Sie gemacht haben?“

 

Irgendwie ist die Situation skurril. Vollkommen seltsam.

„Ich...“ Thiel hustet. „Ich dachte, Sie können mich nicht mal leiden...“, presst er heraus. Gut, vielleicht ist das ein wenig überzogen, aber bisher hat er noch nicht sonderlich viel Sympathie aus Boernes Richtung erfahren.

 

Boerne sieht ihn erst erschrocken und dann mitleidig an.

„Ach Thiel“, sagt er nur, dann guckt er nur noch. Und Thiel hat das ungute Gefühl, irgendetwas verpasst zu haben.

 

Er hat nach wie vor so viele Fragen. Was eigentlich passiert ist. Was mit Heumann ist. Ob sie ihn haben. Wie der Fall ausgegangen ist. Wie lange er eigentlich schon in diesem Bett liegt. Und warum Boerne bei ihm geblieben ist.

Aber sagen kann er nichts, sein Mund gehorcht ihm nicht mehr so recht.

 

Boerne berührt vorsichtig seine Stirn. „Schlafen Sie“, murmelt er abwesend, und Thiel kommt der Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach.

 

Ganz nebenbei bekommt er noch mit, wie Boerne seinen Stuhl näher zieht und sich wieder setzt, diesmal direkt neben ihn. Und er spürt Boernes Hand, warm und schwer und angenehm auf seiner eigenen.

 

Aber darüber kann er später nachdenken.

 

 


End file.
